jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Diabolusaurus127/How I WOULD LIKE it to be Jurassic World III
[[Jurassic World III|'Jurassic World III']] ''Jurassic World: Breakout is a 2021 science fiction action adventure film, directed by Colin Trevorrow, the third film in the sequel trilogy of ''Jurassic Park films, which will act as the sequel to the 2018 film, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Confirmed cast * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing * Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood * Sam Neill as Alan Grant * Laura Dern as Ellen Sattler * Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm * B.D. Wong as Henry Wu * Daniella Pineda as Zia Rodriguez * Justice Smith as Franklin Webb * Mamoudou Athie as XXXXX * DeWanda Wise as XXXXX (maybe the female DPG character) * XXXXX as Zane Maxin Made-up cast * as Richard Levine * as Martin Gutierrez * as Jack Thorne * as Ed James Prehistoric creatures Returning creatures * Tyrannosaurus (Roberta/Rexy) - * Velociraptor (Blue) - * Triceratops -'' * ''Stegosaurus - ''Seen in some scenes as a tertiary dinosaur. Its appearance is similar to that of ''Fallen Kingdom, and its participation is almost equal to The Lost World. * Pachycephalosaurus - ''Seen in some scenes as a tertiary dinosaur. Its appearance is similar to that of ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and its participation is almost equal to Stiggy. * Compsognathus - ''Seen in absolutely every scene as tertiary dinosaur. Its design is similar to ''Fallen Kingdom, and has a similar participation to that seen in The Lost World. * Brachiosaurus - ''Seen in some scenes as a tertiary dinosaur. Its design is similar to the first film, and has scenes similar to it. * ''Mosasaurus - '' * ''Baryonyx - A trio of piscivore/carnivore dinosaurs, being the film's second secondary antagonists. Its design is very similar to Fallen Kingdom, although the size is considerably larger, and the color scheme is clearer. * Parasaurolophus - ''Seen in absolutely every scene as tertiary dinosaur. Its design is similar to ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and has a similar participation to that seen in The Lost World. * Dilophosaurus -'' * ''Ankylosaurus - ''Seen in absolutely every scene as tertiary dinosaur. Its design is similar to ''Fallen Kingdom, and has a similar participation to that seen in Jurassic World. * Pteranodon - '' '''New creatures' * Giganotosaurus -'' * ''Datousaurus - ''Seen in the same scenes of ''Brachiosaurus, being the replacement of Apatosaurus. Its design is quite similar as that of ''Jurassic Park Institute'', only it varies a little in the colors of the head, being completely light brown. * Struthiomimus - ''Seen in a stampede similar to that of the first film, the replacement being ''Gallimimus. The design for males is the same as that of Jurassic World Evolution, while for females, the design is the same as The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. * Pachyrhinosaurus or Einiosaurus - ''In either case, these dinosaurs take the place of ''Sinoceratops. For the design of Pachyrhinosaurus, it would be the same as that of Jurassic World: The Exhibition, while for Einiosaurus, the design would be the same as that of Jurassic Park Institute, only that the color scheme is darker. * Yutyrannus - ''A pair of carnivore dinosaurs, being the film's first secondary antagonists. Its design is very similar to that of ''The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave, however, the color scheme is darker, and the size is scientifically correct. * - With a participation similar to ''Corythosaurus'', it appears in the same scenes of Parasaurolophus. Its appearance is the same as the illustrations made by L. Xing and Y. Liu, while its color scheme is similar to Parasaurolophus of The Lost World. * - A large herd of dinosaurs that appears in the woods, its design and color scheme are the same as seen in an illustration of the animal. * - Plot elements Main ideas * Dinosaurs on the mainland - As seen in the last movie and in Battle at Big Rock, dinosaurs now coexist with humans and the current ecosystem; the latter will be the main focus of the movie. However, the Government has taken action on the matter, and is (or tries) eliminating all traces of these animals, since since they set foot on the mainland, the ecosystem has been gradually altered. For this, a group of experts, led by Martin Gutierrez, are doing an extensive research on dinosaurs in the wild. * DX and Blue the Velociraptor - The climax of the movie. While it is true that we will see old known dinosaurs that were rescued from Isla Nublar, there are others that have been illegally cloned. Because of this, the disease known as DX appears, due to the bad food that the new dinosaurs ingested. Soon, these dinosaurs infected others, essentially those rescued from the volcanic eruption, and in that way, the re-extinction of these prehistoric creatures becomes indispensable. We'll see a background of what it is to play God, the cruelties that are given to these creatures that are beyond our control. When everything seems solved, we see an extremely poetic moment when it is discovered that all dinosaurs are infected and will die at any time, including Blue the Velociraptor. Her death will never be shown on the screen, but the implication of all these creatures must die soon may be sad, but at the same time hopeful. Their re-extinction is inevitable, but at the same time, there will be certain creatures that can survive in the wild, adapt to a new circumstance. As Michael Crichton has done with his second book, "something has survived." Other ideas * Funeral of John Hammond - Category:Blog posts